Goodnight My Angel
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: The Beast accidentally harms Belle and tries to make it up to her in the end. Rated for character death. Please R and R.


**Okay guys, Beauty and the Beast is my ultimate favorite fairy tale and since I'm in a dark mood let's do this.**

**This story will be on the darker side of the T ratings so please relax... **

**All flames will be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I will drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

* * *

Belle wandered through the dark, empty halls. The smell of musty and undisturbed air filled her nostrils which made her feel the need to sneeze, but she stifled it at the last minute. She really didn't want to be caught by the Beast, but her curiosity was too much to be pushed down by even a library.

The first thing that really caught her attention was a painting of a young man with lengthy auburn hair and blue eyes that even though the expression had a bored undertone there was almost a whole other world in his eyes. The only thing that disturbed his calming beauty were three diagonal gashes in the canvas.

A light pink glow tore her attention from the beautiful painting. She turned and saw a bright pink rose floating under a glass cover. She quickly wandered towards it and lifted the glass off. She gently stroked the petals.

"What are you doing in here?!" the Beast roared.

"I just-"

"Get out!" his arm swung towards her and the claws sprouting from his finger tips tore through the delicate flesh on her abdomen.

With a gasp Belle put her trembling hands over the gushing wounds.

Through his fury the Beast didn't understand what he had just done. "GET OUT!" he bellowed in her face.

Belle spun on her heel and ran.

She was getting woozy from the blood loss. She stumbled on her own right foot and tumbled down the stairs. She hit the marble floor at the foot of the stairs with a sharp gasp of pain, tears springing up in the corners of her eyes. The poor girl got desperate to breathe through the pain so the took long, calming breaths through her mouth. There was no way she could walk. She was going to die there with the echoing sounds of crashing furniture in the distance.

"Master?" Lumiere said softly when the noises had calmed down. He had left the brave girl in the care of Mrs. Potts.

"What?" the young prince turned Beast rumbled.

"The girl is hurt."

"She'll be fine. Just let her get over it."

"Not in the heart Master. You... Hurt her physically." his already strong French accent grew thicker from all of the raging emotions inside him.

"What?" finally he looked up from the rose that was again safely encased in its glass prison.

"She's bleeding horribly." The next thing Lumiere saw was his Master's purple cloak swooshing by him as he ran to the stairs only to stop when he saw Belle.

Her beautiful brown hair was undone and splayed around her head with the ribbon knotted in her chocolatey locks, her skin had gone from a healthy milky glow to nearly translucent, and her dress... Oh her dress... Across her abdomen were four deep gashes that under the candle light seemed to be as bright as cherries but the blood surrounding the wounds had dried to become crusty and rust-colored. Even far above her he could see slight hints of the white bone from beneath its fleshy covering.

He nearly dove to her side and lifted her head gently. "Belle, I'm sorry."

Her eyelids lifted to show that her brown eyes were slightly glazed over. "Beast?"

"I'm here, Belle."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't... mean to." she coughed and blood trickled down the right edge of her mouth, staining the soft coloring there.

"Don't apologize. Please." He begged tears falling off his face and dotting Belle's.

Belle wasn't even crying, she was just smiling gently. "It's okay. I forgive you. I-" she coughed again and warm blood splattered the fur on the Beast's chest. "'M sorry." she whispered weakly.

"Don't." he said stiffly, trying to stop crying. "You shouldn't be dying. It's my fault. It's all my fault. You were supposed to love me." a broken sob barked through his lips.

"I messed up." she breathed gently.

"No. I did. You were perfect."

"Beast..." she whispered in awe.

"Yes Belle?" he asked, terrified for the first time in his life.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore..."

"I-I'm glad."

"'M so tired." her eyes glazed over even further.

"Sleep Belle. Just sleep."

"Could you sing to me?" she asked weakly.

"Of course." he choked slightly. _"Bonne nuit, mon an-_" he choked, but then he began again with a smooth and deep voice full of beauty that was shocking to hear from such a terrifying creature.

_"Bonne nuit, mon ange_  
_C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux_  
_Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour_  
_Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais_  
_Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire_  
_Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais_  
_Et tu devrais toujours savoir_  
_Que où que tu puisses aller_  
_Où que tu sois_  
_Je ne serai jamais très loin_

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_  
_Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir_  
_Et il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ai envie de dire_  
_Souviens-toi de toutes les chansons que tu m'as chantées_  
_Quand nous sommes allés faire du bateau sur dans une baie émeraude_  
_Et comme un bateau dans l'océan_  
_Je te berce pour que tu t'endormes_  
_L'eau est sombre et profonde_  
_À l'intérieur de ce vieux coeur_  
_Tu seras toujours une part de moi_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_  
_lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_  
_Maintenant c'est l'heure de rêver_  
_Et de rêver combien ta vie sera merveilleuse_  
_Un jour ton enfant pleurera peut-être_  
_Et si tu chantes cette berceuse_  
_Alors dans ton coeur_  
_Il y aura toujours une part de moi_

_Un jour nous serons tous partis_  
_Mais les berceuses restent encore et encore..._  
_Elles ne meurent jamais_  
_C'est ainsi que toi_  
_Et moi_  
_Serons."_

Sometime during the lullaby Belle had closed her eyes and fallen asleep with her chest pausing in its rising and falling. "Sleep well Belle." he whispered, nuzzling her forehead, which was as close as he could get to a kiss.

The next morning Maurice went back to his small home to see Belle in a golden dress with her hair done up lying on the front porch. Inside the house was riches that would carry him on until his respectable death.

Maurice didn't strike against the creature, while he did hold some resentment he understood the message that the dress held. The fearsome creature had loved her dearly and regretted harming the young girl.

Gaston didn't respond to the news of Belle's demise. He just found another girl to try and woo, he succeeded and even though she bore him two girls and one son he never married her. He took the boy and went to some other town where he could find some better hunting grounds.

The Beast... After making sure that Maurice would die comfortably he barred himself up in his room and allowed himself a deserving death. He wouldn't respond to any of the knocks or calls of his faithful servants. Once he did die the spell wore off and all of the servants slowly left, Lumiere being the last. He really had begun to care for the young Master and regretted not being there for him in the end.

Eventually everyone forgot about the true tale of the young girl who charmed the beast. Belle and her nameless Beast became nothing more than a story and Lumiere figured that, in the end, that was best for everyone.

* * *

**So guys... That's it. Sorry for not continuing Help Me, but this has been trying to claw its way out of my cranium.  
**

**Here are the lyrics to the lullaby he sang to Belle:  
**

_Goodnight, my angel_  
_ Time to close your eyes_  
_ And save these questions for another day_  
_ I think I know what you've been asking me_  
_ I think you know what I've been trying to say_  
_ I promised I would never leave you_  
_ And you should always know_  
_ Wherever you may go_  
_ No matter where you are_  
_ I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_  
_ Now it's time to sleep_  
_ And still so many things I want to say_  
_ Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
_ When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
_ And like a boat out on the ocean_  
_ I'm rocking you to sleep_  
_ The water's dark and deep_  
_ Inside this ancient heart_  
_ You'll always be a part of me_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_  
_ lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Goodnight, my angel_  
_ Now it's time to dream_  
_ And dream how wonderful your life will be_  
_ Someday your child may cry_  
_ And if you sing this lullabye_  
_ Then in your heart_  
_ There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_  
_ But lullabyes go on and on..._  
_ They never die_  
_ That's how you_  
_ And I_  
_ Will be_

**Please review. The more reviews I get the more I want to write for you all. Thank you for reading yet again.**

**Have a wonderful day/night.**

**Love, **

**The Lonely Goddess**


End file.
